seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Blue: Treasure 2
Treasure 2: Meet the Medic [Opening plays] scene opens on a dock, composed entirely of wooden planks, as docks tend to be. Two Marines stand on the edge of the dock, with the area in front of them being the street leading to the dock itself. Marine 1: ''whiny, aggravated tone Can't believe Command sent us on a bogus mission like this! '''Marine 2: 'badass voice ''How is it bogus? We're here to bag some pirates! '''Marine 1: '''Yeah, but they docked here days ago! And there's been no sign of them since! '''Marine 2: '''You and I both heard the commotion a few minutes ago! It has to be the pirate's doing! '''Marine 1: '''I'm tellin' ya, man, we're not gonna see them at all- ''fist wrapped in training bandages rams into Marine 1's face, sending him flying across the dock and into the water. Marine 2 takes a few seconds to collect himself. During this time, Knave, Sid, and Stormy dart past him, running at rapid speeds towards the very edge of the dock. Marine 2: ''out of his shock Hey! Stop right there, you bastard pirate! How dare you do that to Phillip! ''begins racing after the pirates, his feet just blurs as he charges at them. Hearing the noise his feet are making, Knave looks over his shoulder. Knave: 'Umm... guys, angry Marine at 6 o'clock! '''Sid: '''Then why did you have to punch his friend?! '''Knave: '''He was in the way... ''face '''Sid: '''So what?! We could have gone in between them! '''Knave: '''Hey, you and I both know that I hate detours! '''Sid: '''It's a couple of inches! You couldn't do THAT much?! '''Knave: '''Don't be so stingy! I wanted to go that direction, I'm not gonna change just for some petty reason! '''Sid: '''Petty reas-?! '''Stormy: ''their argument Guys, run faster! He's almost on top of us! ''indeed, the Marine does seem incredibly closer, his hulking, muscular arms lifted above his head, ready to be brought down to crush the pirates. Sid: '''Shit! Knave, you can take this guy, right?! '''Knave: '''Of course I can! He's just a small fry! '''Marine 2: ''the background Small fry?! I'm twice the height of any of you! '''Sid: '''Good! You know where the ship is, right? '''Knave: '''Yeah, where we left it when we arrived! '''Sid: '''Okay! Take that guy out! ''Stormy ''Miss, get on my back! '''Stormy: '''What? '''Sid: 'Stormy by the shoulder and lifts her up, before dropping her on his back, where she frantically clings. Knave: ''and wheels around, to face the Marine guy'' Stormy: '''Hey, what are you going to do? '''Sid: '''Hold on tight! ''Geppo''! then takes a leap high into the air. As he starts to come down, he seems to bounce off the air below him using the tips of his toes. Angling his body sideways and continuing this motion, Sid begins to move rapidly towards a ship just barely visible in the distance. with Knave and the Marine... '''Marine 2: ''stopped charging, is standing menacingly in front of Knave So... finally realized you can't get away? '''Knave: '''Nope. '''Marine 2: 'bug out ''Nope?! '''Knave: 'Unconcerned ''Yeah, I just have to beat you up and then we can go right? '''Marine 2: 'his patience, and snaps completely. Letting out a roar, he swings his fist down at Knave ''Don't go assuming you can just beat up a Marine! ''his fist slams into the ground, Knave bends low, then takes a leap, going a good bit higher than the average human. In fact, his leap takes him completely above the already large Marine. As the marine retracts his arm and snarls up at Knave, the green-haired boy grins. Knave: 'My turn. ''Sid has continuned leaping through the air, as the ship they are heading towards comes into view. It is very large, though not as large as a Marine ship or the like. It is made out of simple wood, with the tradiational amount of sails. The center sail features a Jolly Roger, a bear claw mark over crossoed bones. The helm is decorated with a traditional pirate, his cutlass outraised. quickly air-leaps over the ship, then ceases his movement and begins to air-leap downwards. Landing gently on the ship, he allows Stormy to collapse onto the deck, where she quickly rolls over and wipes some sweat off her forehead. 'Stormy: '''What the hell was that?! '''Sid: '''It was- '''Female Voice: '''Rokushiki. ''[[Pura Mihawk|young woman] about Stormy's age walks out on deck. She has long raven hair, with the very end tied up in a ponytail. She has a few rough-cut bangs that frame her face gently. She also wears a short black scarf, and a burlap-esque tank top, heighlighting her shapely figure. She also wears incredibly low-cut shorts, as well as long black leggings. Long armwarmers cover her arms and bits of her hands. She smiles at Stormy, but, then again, she always seems to smile.] '''Girl: '''Are you the new member? '''Stormy: ''a few moments to get her bairings I-I guess so. '''Sid: '''Yep. ''a seat on a seemingly random crate ''Knave should be along in a minute. '''Girl: '''Why isn't he here now? '''Sid: '''I had him hang back to take care of a marine that was following us. ''mysterious black, dangerous aura seems to emmate from the girl, though she keeps her happy expression. Girl: '''You didn't send him off to do any other reckless and dangerous things, did you? '''Sid: ''to sweat a bit Not at all. '''Girl: 'Settles ''Good. ''to Stormy, who has pulled herself up. ''Welcome aboard. I'm Pura. Nice to meet you. ''extends her hand Stormy: ''it Nice too meet you, Pura-san. But... will Knave be okay? '''Sid: '''Don't worry, Knave's tough, he won't have any problems. ''scene then cuts to Knave slamming his fist against the Marine's face. Knave: ''Storm Storm Ippon! ''marine is forced downward, smashing into the docks and causing them to break slightly. However, he doesn't go much farther, and Knave leaps back, as the marine rolls back into his old position. The marine grins at Knave, in a cocky fashion. Marine 2: '''How do you like that, Pirate?! I spent years training this body until the skin was as tough as stone! What can you do now with your pitifiul Devil Fruit. '''Knave: ''to pause for a moment, then tilts back his head and starts laughing Ciaosusususususususususu! '''Marine 2: 'annoyed expression fills his face, as he barks at Knave ''What the hell are you laughing about now?! '''Knave: 'again, wiping some spit away from his mouth ''You're more fun than I imagined! ''grins cockily again, the look of a prankster about to strike. ''How about I show you something good? ''Marine looks on in a slight bit of confusion as Knave begins winding up his arm, with storm gathering around it. ~End of Treasure 2~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:One Blue Category:Zeon1 Category:The Dream Pirates Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Dream Pirates Arc